


捡到一只小雪貂

by Ray88



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray88/pseuds/Ray88





	捡到一只小雪貂

捡到一只小雪貂

索尔是在一个三年前的冬夜里来到这个埋在山岭间的小镇的。这里背靠深山，面向溪河，傍晚时分能看到太阳由天边躲进崇山峻岭之后，只留下天边一抹抹殷红。

除了裹在身上的毛皮大衣外索尔再无其他行李傍身，牵着一匹足有两米高的骏马，头发上落了一层雪，是个从远方风尘仆仆赶来的旅人。

“你为什么会来这里，异乡人？”当时仍是城守的戴维从城墙上不苟言笑地低头俯视着他。

索尔敞开双臂站在雪地里，像一尊雕塑，飞雪落在他的胳膊上。他让戴维看到他并没有带任何武器，也没有任何恶意，只在脸上带一抹有些粗犷又匹疲惫的笑：“听说你们这边有很好的烈酒。”那灿烂的微笑像是能融化冰雪。

戴维也不说话，只是冷漠地看着他，随即莫名的笑了。

“欢迎来到榕森镇。”戴维说，“望你能做个好猎手，而不是恶酒鬼。”  
【一】  
三年后:

把猎枪放在桌边靠好，索尔把自己身上的外套脱下来挂在门口的衣架上，大衣上的积雪扑倏倏地滑落在在地板上，一瞬间便化了水。

窗外是漫天的飞雪和呼啸着的凛冽寒风，积雪足足盖过小腿，刚踩出的脚印转眼便被铺平，脚踩在松木地板上发出吱呀的声响，天越来越冷，在这样的天气里打猎成了个运气活，除去那些冬眠了找不到窝的，在雪地里奔跑肯定是猎物更占优势，要真指着入冬后打猎维持生计，猎人估计没等开春就全饿死了，所以索尔对这次打猎本不抱有什么希望，更像是为了消磨时间。

家里已经有了足够的过冬库存，索尔甚至还把最肥美的鹿腿腌制起来送给隔壁的老杰克，他的那个酒鬼儿子跟土匪一样，每次回家都弄的鸡飞狗跳，叫骂的声音能穿到索尔的卧室。

想起来，那个酒鬼已经很久没有回来闹事了。

上一次，索尔的子弹是直接落在那个酒鬼的两脚之间的。一声闷响激起一些灰尘，前一秒还醉醺醺的人一下子便清醒了，他有些哆嗦，一屁股坐在地上。

“你要是再狗叫，下次我瞄准的就是你的脑袋。”索尔站在自家阳台上冷脸道，是不容置喙的语气。他神情冷峻，眼神里满是不屑和阴狠。吓得杰克连滚带爬跑出了院子。

索尔他卖掉了自己的马，买了个小房子，还有一柄猎枪。不出两个月便成了远近闻名的神射手，还跟戴维成了挚友。

酒馆的老板看到索尔来了远远地打了个招呼，没等索尔开口便喊服务员送他爱的啤酒过去。毕竟索尔是这里的老主顾了，是附近几个镇子都有名的神枪手猎户，又跟老板关系不错，每次打到猎物索尔都会送一些过来。

虽说是冬天，可这酒馆里三个壁炉一起火烧的正旺，木材上都被淋了松油，燃烧时发出哔哔啵啵的声响，烘的整个屋子都暖洋洋的，一面砖墙把屋里屋外分割成了两个世界。店里的女服务员扭着屁股，把衣领上的扣子解开到了第三颗，白花花的乳肉高耸着挤压着像要从领口爆出来，她穿着皮裙，刚勉强盖住屁股，吊带袜从侧面勾勒出她好看的大腿弧度。艳红色的细高跟鞋在地上踩出清脆的调子，她举着托盘来到索尔身边，整个上半身都压在索尔肩上，勾引意味十足。

“我可没点这个，”索尔指了指桌上的一杯烈酒，脸上是礼貌而绅士的笑，不动声色地往侧面挪了挪。

那位女士倒也识相，她优雅地站起身，嘴角带一抹魅惑的笑，红艳又细长的指甲在桌面上轻敲了一下道：“This one's on me”。

索尔在哪里都这么引人注目。不要说女士了，男士都会忍不住多看他一眼，一头棕金色的长发挽在脑后，湛蓝的眼睛深邃的像是落了星辰的海洋，还有那身健硕而又轮廓分明的肌肉——附近的姑娘私下里会把索尔称作“阿波罗”，谁让他对谁都笑的那么灿烂，时刻释放自己的荷尔蒙，光辉到像太阳神一样。

说实话索尔更喜欢一个人呆着，喝酒发呆什么都好，都是他喜欢的清净。可他也不是故意对谁都这样的，明明只是礼貌性的微笑表示善意怎么就被解读成释放荷尔蒙了…

“嘿索尔，今天收获怎么样？”邻桌的光头把酒杯放在桌上，用胳膊蹭了蹭自己长满络腮胡子的脸颊，跟索尔打着招呼。还没等索尔回应，他一手拍在刚刚那个女服务员的屁股上，脸上满是淫荡的笑，后者撒娇般的瞪了他一眼，打掉他的手，娇嗔了一声便扭着屁股离开了。

“这漫天大雪，能有什么收获？没被雪埋了就不错了。”索尔也跟着笑了，端起啤酒喝了几口。

“你可要小心点，”那个光头突然压低了声音：“这个雪下得不正常，可别是有妖精作祟，没什么事情还是少出门为妙。”

“是啊…”索尔把酒杯放下，扬扬手，示意酒保再给自己上一扎。往年的十二月，会有这么大的雪吗？

索尔的酒是另一个人送过来的，他都不知道这个人是谁，新招的服务员吗？怎么没听克里（酒馆老板）提起过。

“您的酒，先生。”那个人把酒放在桌上，自己拉出凳子在索尔面前坐下，颇有些不请自到的意思。

面前的人很好看——索尔第一次有这种感觉，纵使他见过那么多美艳动人的姑娘。

他身形修长，眼睛是深邃的、祖母绿的颜色，黑发，不知道是因为反光还是自己看错了，脑侧的位置有一片莹白。身上带着异香，是索尔从来不曾闻到的那种，让人莫名其妙的心悸。

索尔想说些什么却发现自己没法开口，只是愣愣地看着面前的人。

“我叫洛基，你是索尔，对吗？”洛基的胳膊抵在桌上，魅人心魄的眼睛带着笑，牢牢盯着索尔，这真的是最直白最没有特色的开场白。但看他欲言又止的样子，还没等索尔回答便又加上一句：“怎么，在等人？还是…不欢迎我坐在这里？”

“没、没有”索尔觉得自己的舌头有点打结，急忙摇了摇头。

“放心，我不要你请我喝酒，”洛基打趣道：“我只是觉得这个位置——风景不错。”言语里暗含着的挑逗意味愈加明显，面前的“风景”确实不错，毕竟索尔站在人堆里都耀眼的出挑。

“我请你喝一杯。”索尔伸手想叫酒保过来，却被洛基搭着胳膊拦了下来。而在洛基的手触到索尔胳膊的一瞬间，他似乎发出了一声低吟，声音短促而细微，索尔都在怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“我不喝酒的…”洛基笑着解释道，不动声色地把手收了回来。他的身上起了一层薄汗，而索尔觉得自己闻到的那种奇怪的香味更明显了。

洛基的脸倏然红了起来，一大片红晕从脸颊蔓延到脖子。

“你是有哪里不舒服吗？”索尔有些担心的问道，身体不自觉地往前凑去，他觉得洛基的状态并不好，像是得了风寒。但觉得自己不该对刚刚认识、只见过一面的人过分关心和靠近，便尴尬地咳嗽一声，撑着桌子把自己挪了回去。

“没、没有”洛基不像刚刚那么镇定自若，微微有些发抖。他深吸一口气，对着索尔笑道：“我没事，你喝你的，我就…只是想在这里坐着而已。”

“好的……”索尔觉得自己也不好说什么，只能埋头喝酒——酒的味道像是有些奇怪，带着股甜腻的味道。随即，他只感觉到天旋地转，一切都模糊混沌起来。

失去意识前，他听到的最后一句话是洛基站起来朝吧台那边喊道：“克里，有个客人喝醉了，我送他去客房”。

【二】

再睁眼时已不知道过了多久，天花板上白晃晃的灯恍的人眼睛生疼。索尔只觉得自己依旧没什么力气，想坐起来都不行。胯间的凉意传了过来，他甩了甩脑袋，让自己稍微清醒点。

接下来看到的让他震惊到无话可说——洛基趴在自己的腿间，用舌头一下下舔舐着自己的阴茎。麻木的感觉渐渐退了下去，那条滑腻的小舌在龟头上打圈的酥麻触感传遍了全身，他的阴茎勃起到了一个让人觉得恐怖的程度。

裤子被洛基扒掉，腿露在外面有些凉意，胯间传来的火热却蔓延到了全身。洛基完全没有意识到索尔已经醒了，只是专心致志地撅着屁股，像只小兽一样把那根巨大舔来舔去。理性告诉索尔他应该叫停这一切，应该问清楚洛基到底想干嘛，可是他没有。这种感觉是以前从来不曾经历过的，强烈的快感一浪浪袭来，侵蚀着他的理性，他一丝一毫都不想停下来。

洛基那张好看的、诱人犯罪的小脸雌伏在自己胯间，黑发垂落下来在自己腿间扫来扫去，他一脸认真——甚至是一脸崇敬地看着索尔那根硕大，用舌面来回刷扫着整个柱身，直到那整条紫黑的玩意儿都沾满他的唾液，泛着水光。

洛基当然不简单满足于此，他吞了吞口水，像狠下心做了个什么决定一样，张嘴把整个龟头含了进去。敏感的前段一下子进入一个潮热紧致的环境，兴奋地整个抽动起来——索尔，虽说他也不是个雏儿，但被人口交还是第一次，过分激烈的快感撬开了他的牙关，伴随着厚重的吐息声，他发出了带着颤音的吸气声。

“嘶……”

洛基自然听到了这个动静，但他正在对付索尔过分巨大的龟头。他也是第一次吃到人类腥咸的前列腺液，本能居然让他没那么抗拒，这腥臭的东西尝起来比他想象的好吃多了。明明已经努力张嘴了，嘴却还是被撑的浑圆，洛基一时间有点后悔，觉得自己是不是找错了目标——这不是给自己找不自在吗？

他的嘴没离开索尔的龟头，只是自己稍微调整了一下姿势，把那根硕大吞的更深。小舌被挤到只能贴着柱体滑动，口水顺着嘴角滑下来。洛基努力地抬起头，喉头被一再刺激，噎的他眼圈发红——那双好看的绿眼睛此时显得更加惹人怜惜。

“你——醒了。”嘴里含着巨物，洛基却依然挣扎着想努力说话。他整个人趴在床上，不同于下半身裸露的索尔，洛基此时还算得上衣冠整洁——如果忽视掉他早已被濡湿的底裤和写满情欲的神情：“比我…想象的快……”

索尔知道自己被下药了，但是说实话面前的一切都像是天赐的惊喜，他没有不喜欢的道理——洛基甚至无比贴心的照顾着囊袋。

口水混着体液沾湿了索尔的阴毛，刺戳在洛基脸上，厚重的檀腥味传了过来如催情剂一般。洛基有些难受的挤压着双腿，无意识向后耸动着屁股。他有些心急，加快了嘴上的速度。

小舌在龟头上打旋，裹着前列腺液再顺着柱身滑动，偶尔又会把整个前段含在嘴里猛吸几下——原谅洛基吧，他到现在还是不能把索尔的一整根都吃进去，尝试了几次都以失败告终。那根东西就顶在嗓子眼，噎的他整个喉咙发酸，整个人眼泪汪汪的。

“…我…没有、唔……”洛基一边帮索尔口交，一边还在试着说话，伴随着浓重的鼻息和呜咽，还有唾液混着前列腺液积在口腔里，即使洛基已经在很努力的吞咽了，还是会有一大部分莹白的液体顺着嘴角滑下。

“我没有…征求你的、嗯…同意……”洛基看着索尔，明明是极端淫荡的表情却还在强装着礼貌跟克制：“我…我想、嗯啊——”

洛基突然发出了舒爽的颤音，索尔这才注意到洛基的手一直在他的长袍下自亵。他撅着屁股不停地扭动着，整个人的重心压在索尔胯间，一只手努力维持而平衡，而另一只手…估计早已经伸到后穴搅动了。

“我需要…你、来帮我……不然我、我会死的……”洛基有些恋恋不舍的离开索尔的阴茎，扯出一条萎靡的银丝。他把自己稍微撑高，满面潮红地看着索尔。他嘴唇半张，伸出舌头舔舐嘴角的液体。直到这时索尔才意识到洛基的犬齿，长而尖锐。

极端的刺激突然消失，索尔的阴茎直接暴露在空气中，肿胀着有些委屈的抽动着，索尔本应该认真听洛基说话，但他的目光还是有些委屈的落在自己的胯间，上一秒还在天堂的巨物突然落回地面，像有一团火积攒着无处释放，憋得他生疼。

洛基像是注意到了索尔的小心思，直接伸手握住了那根被冷落的大东西，用指尖顶着马眼——又是另一种感觉的刺激，洛基有些尖锐的黑指甲在龟头上剐蹭。

“嘶——”混着疼和快感，索尔倒吸一口凉气，勉强抬头看着洛基，听他把话说完。

“我自然不是人类。”离开了索尔的阴茎，洛基吐字清晰了很多，他的另一只手也从袍间抽出，指尖满是浊白的不明液体。洛基把那根手指含在嘴里轻舔，等指尖沾满自己口水以后又伸手开始解索尔外套上的衣扣——毕竟索尔现在上半身还是穿戴整齐：“但是…我也绝对不会害你性命……”索尔的衣服被脱掉一大半，健硕的胸肌露了出来，金色的浓密的胸毛覆盖着，汗涔涔的，极端性感。

“你大概很难理解……”洛基的手覆在索尔的胸口细细磨蹭，索尔这才意识到自己几乎不能有什么大的动作，整个人像被什么不知名的力量束缚住了。

“我是…雪貂…也就是你们一般理解上的…妖精。”洛基猛然往前扑了过去，整个人骑在索尔的腰侧，伸手搂紧他的脖子。

“我需要你跟我…交配，不然…”洛基把自己埋在他的颈窝使劲磨蹭，撒娇般道：“不然我会死的…”

“你不会舍得让我死的，对吗？…当然，你也没有拒绝的权利。”洛基打了个响指，索尔猛然觉得自己轻松了不少，那种奇怪的束缚感消失了，胳膊腿都可以活动开。

没等洛基反应过来，索尔突然扑了上去。天旋地转间，洛基已经被压到了身下。

啧——

这种猛然袭来的压迫感到底是怎么回事，这个男人明明只是个人类不是吗？

索尔居高临下地看着洛基，表情跟刚刚那个被言语挑逗几句都有些害羞躲闪的人完全不一样，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着，眼神专注而富有攻击性。洛基打了个冷颤，觉得自己像是被狮子锁定了。那种对食物链顶端的恐惧感袭了上来，明明是他主动招惹的，此刻洛基却有些瑟缩，即使他知道自己后穴在几十分钟前就已经发了洪，湿的不能看。

“你、不要乱来”洛基吸了吸鼻子，他也不知道自己为什么突然蹦出来这么没有气势的一句，幸好自己现在收了尾巴，不然他的那丛小尾巴现在指定夹在自己两条后腿间了。

“乱来……？”索尔压低了声音，这是他清醒以后说的第一句话，他的手探向了洛基腿间，他摸到了一条半勃的阴茎和汩汩冒水的雌穴穴口——果然如他猜想的，洛基非要来找人类交配是有原因的，他是双性雪貂，因为是双性，所以没有合适的同种雪貂满足他。

两根手指没有迟疑便直接探了进去，这是洛基的雌穴，淫水还在一个劲的涌出来，手指搅动发出咕啾的水声。洛基被猛然刺激到，整个人哆嗦了一下，轻声“嗯”了一下。

像是觉得洛基胯间的那几块布有些碍事，索尔伸手“刺啦”一声把洛基最后的遮羞布撕的粉碎——那并不是普通的棉麻布料，是洛基用自己的毛皮变的，按理来说是足够坚韧的，怎么到了索尔这里……

洛基觉得好像自己挑错了纵欲对象。

索尔把洛基的腿向上折成了M型，让他的整个下体都暴露在外面，毫无保留的对着自己。洛基半勃的淡粉色阴茎直挺着，一簇阴毛有些稀疏的覆盖在他的阴户上，小而柔软的阴囊躺在那里，本该是会阴的地方却是淡粉色的雌穴，晶莹的体液挂在穴口的褶皱上，一下下收缩着，后穴也是粉嫩的可爱——虽然看起来像极了成熟老练的、取人精元的老手妖精，洛基的身子却依旧活泼鲜嫩，未被开拓过丝毫。

洛基像是觉得有些害羞，伸手挡住了自己的下体，脸红了一片，他更愿意自己的性器官没有这么奇怪，是男是女都好，像现在这样，两个性器都能感觉到快感，不管是跟谁都不能完全满足自己的感觉真的不那么舒服，即使是被人压在身下都会觉得空虚。

索尔的手指在他的雌穴里抽插点戳，不时弯曲着刺激肉壁。洛基以前不是没有尝试过玩弄雌穴，却都没有这种强烈的刺激感，无论如何，洛基对今晚多了一些期待，阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦吐出更多前列腺液。

更多细微的呻吟从洛基嘴里溢出来，汗水打湿了他的鬓角，不光是脸蛋，身上也开始浮起淡淡的粉色——他准备好了。

索尔一只手依旧在玩弄他的雌穴，拇指不停地按压着敏感而挺立的阴茎，另一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，他的前列腺液已经多到可以当润滑液用了——只是洛基早已经湿透，不需要再借助任何外力润滑了。

握住自己的阴茎，索尔用龟头抵住洛基的兴奋充血的穴口挑逗般的磨蹭，不停挑拨刺激着他的阴蒂，就是不进去。

洛基有些受不了索尔的挑逗。即使索尔满身肌肉块头巨大，但他真的以为索尔是那种“忠厚老实的老好人”——因为他总是笑的那么不设防，谁知道这男人还有这么一面。

“进…进来啊……”洛基是声音绵绵的，他在尽量表现的低姿态了。这个区区的人类居然在玩弄他，不可饶恕——要不是现在自己有求于他的话，他肯定——

“想要？”索尔邪笑看着他，不用想也知道语气里全都是不怀好意。

洛基的雌穴收缩舒张着，淫水已经顺着向下流了，滑过后穴，浸湿了床单，出现了一小片深色的水渍。

洛基几乎是立刻点了头，虽然他不想对人类服软。但是老天，他想要，他太想要了。在刚刚，酒馆里，几乎是靠近索尔的一瞬间他就发情了，这都多久了，再不给他他真的要炸了。

“求我。”索尔言简意赅落下这么一句，一只手甚至握住了洛基尺寸并不小的可爱阴茎，只是对着雌穴却一点要操进去的意思都没有。

洛基有些不情愿，求他操自己吗，这也太……

“不愿意？那就继续饿着他。”索尔几乎没什么迟疑的就把那巨物从洛基下身拿开“你的嘴也够用了”话音刚落，索尔便伸手去掰洛基的下巴——没错啊，洛基的小舌头也能让他舒服，真要在他嘴里释放，把精液直接灌进他的喉咙对索尔来说也没什么不能接受的，如果能射的他满脸满身都是自然更好，视觉上也是享受。

“求你，求你”洛基一瞬间慌了神，他像是怕索尔真的不操他一样，委屈巴巴道：“求你了……”

“求我什么？”索尔不依不饶得寸进尺道：“说清楚啊，求我什么？”

虽然索尔欠揍极了，洛基却还是扁着嘴娇声道：“求你，求你操我…”谁让主动权在索尔手里呢，他一点选择的余地都没有。

【三】

话音刚落，索尔的巨物操了进来，顶到最深处，强烈的快感让洛基头皮发麻，这种充实的、被填满的感觉跟手指探进去的感觉完全不一样。二十公分长的东西结结实实的捅进了雌穴，阴道被撑开，每一个敏感点都被照顾到。

“嗯——”舒服的呻吟声不受控制的溢出来，或许未经开发的雌穴一下子把这么大的东西吞进去确实有些吃不消，但强烈的快感足够抵消掉那初经性事的疼痛。

随即，索尔便毫不客气的抽插起来。阴茎猛然进入一个极为紧致湿潮的环境的环境，能克制住不立刻操动已经很困难了，说实话本来他还是想给洛基一点适应的时间的，毕竟他知道自己的尺寸有些异于常人，不想在一开始就让他太难受——但看到洛基这一脸没吃饱的表情，索尔就知道自己真是低估他了，不但不会因为初经性事而难受，洛基丝毫没有餍足的样子此时只会更加显得更加欠操。

层层褶皱包裹着索尔肿胀的阴茎，求他操到更狠更深一点，更多的呻吟声从身下传出来。洛基弓着腰，整个人无意识地向上挺着胸，索尔这才意识到洛基胸前的两点此时也已经充血挺立起来，需要被人安抚蹂躏。

索尔重新调整了一下自己的姿势，他自己向后靠去，两只手伸去洛基腋窝直接把他捞了起来放在自己跨上，最传统的传教士姿势此时变成了女上位。

这个姿势很好，他能更加清楚的看到洛基被操到含泪的眼眶，也能照顾到他不想被冷落的乳头，再者，他甚至能看到洛基粉粉的阴茎因为他的操干而不住的甩动，液体洒的到处都是。

对洛基来说，这个姿势意味着两个人性器官更加密切的结合，在自己稳稳坐上去的一瞬间，小腹那种酸软的感觉让他直不起腰。

“嗯…顶到了……”洛基几乎是有些失神的呢喃出这么一句，他的手撑在索尔胸口，有些哆嗦。

“喜欢吗？嗯？”索尔不住往上顶胯，两个人性器官接触发出清脆的撞击声，洛基的体液甚至弄湿了索尔的阴囊，白浊的液体交融在一起，腿间萎靡一片。

“嗯…啊……”随着索尔规律的操干，洛基终于忍不住呻吟起来，他不想显得自己太放荡，死命咬着唇——他才不想承认自己被一个人类干到这么舒服。

“大点声，”索尔突然停了下来，又猛然向上顶了一下，指尖也用力揉搓着那点殷红，洛基被刺激的整个人止不住的哆嗦：“大点声叫！”

这已经不是简单的恶趣味了。索尔是命令的语气，他一巴掌拍在洛基的屁股上，他就是有这样的性癖。加之，洛基的声音确实足够好听，足够让他的下体坚硬如铁。

“啊—嗯、太深了…肚子、肚子要被操开了……”更多浪语从洛基嘴里传出来，他眼神迷离，活活一副被操舒服的样子，索尔满意极了。快感一浪接着一浪从胯间传遍全身，索尔伸手卡住洛基的腰侧，疯狂冲撞起来。

没有任何技巧的、野兽交配般的撞击起来。

“呀…啊、太深了，轻一点”洛基的呻吟声从一开始绵绵的长音变成了断促的尖叫，过于强烈的快感让他失去了思考的能力，弥蒙着闭上眼睛，只是感受着那种酥麻的电击般的感觉贯穿全身。

阴茎进进出出间体液被带出，在穴口磨出细碎的泡沫。已经没有人顾得上自己的下体有多淫荡萎靡了，巅峰就在眼前，索尔依旧在狠而深的撞击，那个敏感的点像积蓄着些力量马上就要爆发。

下一个瞬间，尖叫或是呻吟声从洛基口中传出来，没有丝毫压抑和克制，大股淫水从雌穴里涌出来，阴道跟着猛然抽搐和痉挛起来，足足持续了十几秒。

极致的高潮席卷了他的全身，意识也飞上云端，许久才回落下来。

洛基整个人伏在索尔的身上，脱力地看着他，甚至讨好般的用脑袋蹭了蹭索尔满是胡茬的下巴。

他是被喂饱了，却没意识到索尔还没有射今天的第一次。

没有给他任何喘息的时间，索尔按着洛基的脑袋让他背对着自己，挺硬如铁却还不曾释放的阴茎对准了洛基的后穴。

“你需要我帮你开拓吗？”索尔冷声问了一句，或许是出于好心，但他实在“不忍心看后穴挨饿”，但或许是因为他自己想体验一下更紧致的感觉。

洛基先猛然点头，又摇了摇头。不不不，他本来就没打算让人类触碰他的后穴——倒不是说有什么禁忌，但是，这是个人类哎！要不是因为没办法他才不会想主动找人类帮忙，更何况这个人类的尺寸这么的……难以接受。

索尔皱眉，没懂洛基到底什么意思，有些没耐心的伸手按住了洛基的脑袋，让他不得以进一步翘高了屁股。

那穴口看着已经准备好了，有肠液不停的涌出来——最起码索尔是这么想的。

在龟头对准后穴的一瞬间，洛基猛然哆嗦了一下，他知道后穴会有快感，射精会有快感，阴道会有快感，但他确实不曾经历过，期待混着恐惧，他自己也不知道到底会发生什么。

好在索尔还是好心的用手指帮他按了几下，示意他放松自己的括约肌——如果对雪貂来说那块肌肉确实叫这个名字的话。

没有再给他更多的准备时间，索尔对准洛基的后穴直接操了进去，连带着肉壁都有好好照顾到，直到他探到某一个区域——或者说某一个点的时候，洛基猛然哆嗦了几下，后穴收缩蠕动，不自觉地发出了呻吟。更让他难堪的是，几乎是在同一个瞬间，耳朵和尾巴现了出来——老天，他被一个人类操到差点现了形。

那双小巧可爱的半圆形兽耳是淡淡的白色，在洛基的黑发里无比显眼，还有他的小尾巴，因为是后入的姿势，此时就在索尔肉棒所在地的几公分之上。

这是何等的刺激……

“别、别看我。”洛基像是直接放弃抵抗般把自己的脸埋进被子，小尾巴哆哆嗦嗦的贴着，两只小耳朵也有些不知所措的发抖——该死，他居然一瞬间不知道该怎么把尾巴还有耳朵收回去。

“意外惊喜。”索尔只是简单评价了一句。老天，洛基现在要是回头看，他能被索尔性奋又兴奋的眼神吓哭，那是猎人发现值钱猎物的眼神，兴奋而又跃跃欲试。

索尔果然采取了行动，他整个压下去，前胸贴着洛基的后背，照着洛基露出来的小耳朵一口咬了下去。

“唔！”洛基射了，不多的精水从前端涌出来，刺激而又羞耻的感觉混合着快感让他一瞬间便高潮了。

“这么敏感呀……”用屁股想也知道索尔现在已经完全黑化了，他一口咬着洛基的耳朵，一只手还在玩弄洛基探出来的小尾巴，使劲揉按，胯下也没有丝毫松懈，他在洛基的后穴里疯狂进出，打桩机一般，胯撞击着洛基浑圆的屁股——还有小尾巴，发出清脆的撞击声。

“唔、求你——啊、啊——”洛基被他欺负到完整句子都说不出来，耳朵上是索尔的舔咬，屁股上除了后穴进出的肉棒还有尾巴在被人玩弄，洛基觉得自己有点后悔招惹这个人类了。

“求你、求你慢一点、肚子……”眼泪直接流了出来，太耻辱了，他呜咽着无意识的摇着头，但是他不想停下，太舒服了、太、太舒服了。

不知过了多久，洛基已经数不清第几次被推上高潮。整个腿都在发抖，自己跪都跪不稳的时候，索尔终于射了，大股精液灌进后穴，他夹不住那么多，淅淅沥沥地顺着腿流下来，整个人都是那种被操熟了的样子。

“吃饱了？”索尔抽出自己，手依旧在玩弄着他的尾巴。

洛基几乎没有迟疑就点了头，吃饱了，他真的吃饱了，而且吃撑了。

“可是，我还没有。”索尔看着他，不怀好意的笑了。  
【四】

洛基有些绝望地看着索尔本已经有些疲软的阴茎，再一次重新挺立了起来，耀武扬威。

“不，不行，你你你、”洛基在一瞬间都有些语无伦次，整个人逃命般的往前面爬去，无奈又被索尔抓了尾巴和脚腕。他是雪貂幻化成的人，本来体格就不大，面对索尔这样的身形块头都比他大得多的，除非他真的狠下心掏匕首出来割索尔喉咙，拼蛮力洛基自然是拼不过索尔的。

“我什么我，”索尔整个人扑向前面，把洛基结结实实压在自己身下，一只手搭在洛基小腹上上下游走。不知是不是因为双性的缘故，洛基的前胸也微微有些鼓起，充了血的乳首更是突起明显。索尔伸手捏上了洛基的乳粒，轻轻捻搓，他的舌头在洛基耳廓上滑过，低声问道：“你说，会有奶吗…”

“呀……”洛基在无助的摇头，不会有奶的，怎么会产奶，索尔这个傻大个到底在想什么。但与此同时，乳尖被人捏在手里揉搓的感觉又太过于尖锐，那敏感的一点被索尔玩弄于鼓掌，痛感混着快感一起传遍全身，是奇异的过电般的感觉。

该死的是，洛基居然因为被玩弄乳肉而又一次兴奋了起来。一直处在半勃状态的阴茎慢慢立了起来，晃来晃去。

这一切都跟他预想的不一样。

他是一只双性雪貂，身上兼具雄性和雌性的特征——这意味着同大多数雌性雪貂一样，一旦进入发情期，体内过高的性激素让其可能随时丧命——与人交合是唯一的解决方法。可谁让他是双性呢，一般的雄性雪貂是满足不了他的。如果有其他的解决办法，他才不会屈尊来找人类帮忙。

说实话，关于交媾对象，他已经物色了很久。上帝，他当时看上索尔真的只是因为他看起来身形健硕而且足够温柔绅士。无论是对待路边乞讨的孩童还是年老体衰的老妪，他都表现出了足够的耐心和温柔——最起码看起来就是个好人。更不用说，即使是个猎人，他也会在满足自身所需和不额外伤害生灵间寻找一个平衡，他不杀怀孕的母鹿也不伤刚出世的幼崽，甚至还会把走失的、受伤的小鹿崽带回家好生照顾。

不要问洛基是怎么知道这些事情的，他像个偷窥狂一样，偷偷跟踪索尔了整整一个月。哪怕只是泄欲般的一夜风流，他也想慎重一点。毕竟他是雪貂，索尔是猎户，按理来说两个人应该是死对头的。

他本来是想了解更多后再下手的，然而发情期比他预计来得更早。他习惯独居，也怕被其他同类看到自己样子。每当夜幕降临，情潮一浪浪袭来，洛基会难受到在稻草铺的洞穴里蹭来蹭去。他尝试过一切自慰的方式。阴茎还好处理，撸动就会获得快感。而其他饥饿的穴口就没那么容易被满足了。他尝试过把尾巴塞进后穴搅动，用收集来的人类的器具填满雌穴——他甚至曾经把枪管塞进自己的下体。他知道这是人类猎杀他们的工具，但是没有子弹的、报废的猎枪却足够坚硬和粗大，在他体内横冲直撞虽不是那么舒服，却总能缓解一点。扬着尾巴，撅着屁股，一点点向后退，把枪口对准自己的后穴再一口气捅进去，捅到最深处，还有体液一点点流出来，舒服的全身的毛皮都舒展开——但是还不够。

洛基设想的，是索尔被他坐在身下，成为他泄欲的工具。索尔会顶胯，让那根巨大在穴道内进出，柱体是钢铁般坚硬，龟头却无比细腻柔软。一点点吃进去，在子宫口撞击，刺激到他敏感的地方。他是不用动的，骑在索尔身上享受就好了，直到他把索尔压榨到射干净最后一滴精水，求他放过自己。

——洛基真的是这么想的。

可是他只猜对了一部分，他没有想到索尔的体力和精力都远超他对人类的设想，没有想到他自己居然是先被喂饱的那一个。或许是因为他从没有跟人类交配过没有任何经验，但自己已经高潮过数次，索尔却还一次都没射，这真的正常吗？

洛基没有机会去纠结答案了，因为他能感觉到索尔的手已经准确无误的握住了他的阴茎。

耳朵因为害怕或者兴奋甩动了几下，尾巴也哆哆嗦嗦地夹在了两腿之间，他不知道索尔要对他做什么——或者其实他是知道的。混着期待和恐惧，洛基发出了一声呜咽。

“唔……”

索尔快速撸动起来他的那根，依旧伏在他耳边，说些能让他臊红脸的秽语：“你的这根，应该是可以射的吧？嗯？你有操过别人吗？有操过自己吗？还是…你只是想要被人操？准确的说，被我操？”

索尔的撸动没有丝毫的迟疑和怜惜，是他所能做到的最快速度。太过强烈的刺激撞击着洛基的脑子，他甚至觉得自己已经被蹭掉了一层皮。

“啊、嗯…慢、慢一点。”洛基几乎是咬着牙才能说出这几个字来，他自己从来没有用这个速度和力度自慰过，短短十几秒，他就已经在悬崖的边缘了。

“什么？太慢了？”索尔丝毫没有理会他撒娇般的求饶，手上一点不留情面，而是又加快了速度，从龟头的沟壑到阴茎的根部，毫不客气的将一整根都照顾到。

下一秒，伴随着一声急促而尖锐的嘤咛，洛基射了，床单上，自己的肚子上，索尔的手上。

后穴连番的高潮刚刚结束，疲惫感还没消除，阴茎又被人玩到射，洛基整个人累到虚脱，伏在床上喘气。耳朵贴在脑袋两侧，尾巴也无力的耷拉在身后。

但索尔的恶趣味很明显不止于此。他身后把洛基的脑袋朝自己掰过来，两根沾了精液的手指捅进了他的嘴里，夹着那根瑟缩的小舌往外轻轻的扯。

“唔！”洛基刚想反抗就被索尔按住了胳膊——被人压在身下，他现在才是那个任人宰割的鱼肉。

津液、口水纠缠着那两根指头，还有他自己的精液。索尔的手指在他嘴里搅动，舌头忙着抵抗，更多液体就只能顺着嘴角往下滑。

下一秒，手指抽离出去，索尔的舌头伸了进来——索尔在吻他。两根舌头纠缠着滑动着。洛基整个人被翻了过来，仰面躺着，索尔的手放过了他的胳膊。

洛基被索尔压在身下，他伸手搂住了索尔的脖子。手指交叠在金色的发丝间，这是一个忘情的、让人迷醉的深吻。

谁也不知道这到底是怎么一回事。洛基本就抱着一夜风流的念头，索尔呢？他难道不是同样的感觉吗？萍水相逢、一夜风流，过了今晚彼此便都是路人。

他在不舍吗？

下一秒，索尔站起身，自己赤脚踩在地板上，伸手直接把洛基打横抱了起来——洛基比他想象的轻很多。索尔掂量着洛基，甚至把他向上抛了一下。突然的失重让洛基整个人紧张不已，害怕的伸手搂住了索尔的脖子——两只腿站立对他来说就已经很不习惯了，更别说被人抱离地面抛起来了。

洛基突然的亲昵让索尔愣了一下，随即他便意识到洛基只是怕高怕被人扔起来——这还不好办？索尔突然直接松开了手，洛基受了惊，害怕被摔下去紧紧搂住索尔的脖子，腿缠着索尔的腰，整个人直接缠挂在了他身上——是有些屈辱的姿势。

索尔对这个姿势满意极了，随即伸手用胳膊架起了洛基的两条腿。胯间的巨物正好对着洛基的下体，在穴口处磨蹭。

“自己找位置。”索尔言简意赅道，看洛基不动便又抱着他往上抛了一下——当然不是真的抛出去，稍微吓唬他一下罢了。

“唔、”洛基整个人紧张到尾巴都夹在两腿中间，委屈又不情愿的挪动着屁股。那根耀武扬威的巨物此刻就横亘在自己的两腿之间，肉贴着肉，洛基甚至能感觉到索尔阴茎上青筋的跳动。

龟头正对着穴口，索尔沉了沉胳膊，洛基整个人的身子都跟着下落，直到索尔一个顶胯就能把阴茎全部操进他的雌穴。

那根熟悉的巨物重新肏了进来，本来就细窄的穴口被索尔大到恐怖的尺寸全部撑开，猛地收缩了好几下才重新适应。龟头紧贴着阴道壁，刮过里面一个个敏感点，肏开层层蠕动收缩的嫩肉，一直顶到子宫口，在那里狠狠磨蹭。

现在的姿势跟刚刚很不一样，重力让洛基的整个身子都往下沉，只有用胳膊死命搂住索尔的脖子才让自己不至于摔下去。屁股向下，阴茎向上，两个人的性器官贴合到了一个不曾有过的程度。巨物在体内过分的深入让洛基觉得自己的整个小腹都在发酸，肚子像被顶到隆起——除了胳膊，索尔的肉棒此时竟成了他的支撑点和受力点。每一次抽插都结结实实的顶到最深处，像要直接操开子宫。

索尔的手也没有闲着，他一直胳膊扬起维持着平衡，一只手托住洛基的屁股——尾巴是很好玩的，细细的一长条，上面是白色的柔软的绒毛，而且洛基的尾巴像是特别敏感，一碰就会全身绷紧——雌穴内的肌肉也会猛然收缩几下。

洛基不想尾巴被抓出，便不停的甩动着——尾巴下面那个粉粉的、吐着液体的后穴便整个暴露出来，尾骨周围都是绒白的毛，显得洛基的小屁股更可爱了。刚刚几乎怎么开拓就操进去了，现在索尔准备好好玩一玩那个可爱的小穴口。

索尔是猎人，手掌上全是常年持枪留下的老茧，薄薄一层覆在指尖。当他的手指触到洛基的后穴时，他能感觉到洛基下体一个明显的瑟缩——当然，与此同时，索尔对洛基雌穴的操干并没有停止。肉体间的撞击发出巨大而清脆的声响，淫液顺着索尔的腿向下滑去。

手指在后穴中进出，他刚刚应该是找到洛基前列腺了的。那两根带着薄茧的手指在他后穴中进出，不时将穴口撑开到极致，直到洛基因为吃痛而发出低吟。

指腹在内壁摩擦，感受肠肉蠕动和挤压的感觉。一层层叠上来，混着更多分泌出的体液。大量的液体随着手指的抽插被带出，后穴连带着附近的白绒毛都被打湿，沾湿了索尔的整个手掌。

“嗯、哈…”洛基像只脱水的鱼，半张着嘴，一边呻吟，一边努力汲取氧气。

“我这么操你，你会怀孕吗？”索尔突然低声问了一句。  
【五】

 

“唔、”洛基猛然抬起头

怀孕？？洛基从来没想过这个问题——理论上讲，他有两套生殖器，确实是有可能怀孕的…不不不他不能怀孕。

洛基受了惊，整个人往上缩去，无奈被索尔撞到根本不能发力，加之过分的混合着的快感让他全身绵软，索尔有意微微弯腰让他的操的更深，整个人都在晃动。

“唔、我…”洛基胡乱摇着脑袋，眼角挂着泪花，不知道是因为快感太过于强烈还是刚刚提到的怀孕让他害怕，洛基整个人都进入了一种极度紧绷的状态：“我、我不想怀孕…我不想”即使是说着这样的话，两个穴口还是把索尔的阴茎跟手指咬的紧紧的。

“不想？”索尔猛然向上顶了一下胯，部分体液被挤出穴口，顺着向后流，沾湿了屁股；还有更多被重新撞回他体内，和龟头一起顶到了最深处。洛基被撞到有些失神，眼前全是白光，加之索尔加快了抽插速度，一波波的快感冲撞着他的大脑，让他只能发出断断续续的呜咽。

“唔、慢、慢一点…啊、撞到了、太深了、呜、对、那里、嗯……”穴口被操到红肿，他无意识的低着头，不断磨蹭着索尔的胸口，撒娇示弱般的求他轻一些。而索尔却进一步加快了速度，像电流经过全身一般，洛基绷直了腿，两个人几乎同时到达了高潮。

快感涌上来席卷全身，大脑停止了任何思考，一瞬间像是只有下体还有知觉，意识也早已经不见了踪影，舒服到全身都在哆嗦和颤抖。

大股大股的精液灌进了洛基的子宫，混着他自己的淫液，在他的下体内有力的冲撞着。洛基整个人还在哆嗦，阴道内的阵阵痉挛依旧在持续。没能被送进子宫的液体流了出来，滴滴答答落在地上。

索尔把洛基放回到床上，抽出自己，从床头拿了纸来擦拭自己。洛基依旧是一副被操熟了的表情，满面潮红，依旧有些失神。

“为我生个小雪貂吧”索尔蹲下来，仰头看着洛基：“如果你在发情期的话，一定也在排卵吧？”

“如果怀孕了的话，为了生个小雪貂吧。”索尔突然笑了，是那种阳光而温柔的笑、是那种让洛基看到的一瞬间就觉得选他当泄欲对象的笑。

“我……”洛基没有回答他，只是嗫喏着。随即，索尔再一次打横抱起了他。

“你、你想干嘛！”索尔不应，只是抱着他去了客房的浴室。

浴缸里放好温热的洗澡水，索尔把洛基放了进去，一点点帮他清理。香皂打湿了洛基的尾巴，绒绒的毛黏在一起，耳朵上也沾了水，软趴趴的贴在脑袋两侧。

洛基其实是很喜欢洗澡的，尤其是这样的温水。野外的话，雪水或是溪水都足够干净清凉，只是没有这般温热舒爽——更何况还有个人就蹲在旁边伺候着。

索尔帮他洗头，指尖在他的头皮上打着圈的按摩，还用拇指刻意捋了捋耳朵内侧。黑发在水里披散开，身边全是漂浮着的泡泡——洛基舒服的都要露肚皮了。

索尔温柔地帮他清洗着脖子和腿，洛基甚至把手掌和脚掌都变回了原来爪子的形状，毫不客气地伸过去让索尔帮自己清洗干净，索尔倒也不慌，又往那白色的小爪子上打了香皂，轻轻的揉搓起来。

唔——虽然是个人类，但是好像也没那么糟糕。

洗到手背时，索尔才发现洛基的手腕上有一条疤，粉粉的一长条，上面只稀稀落落的长了几根软软的白毛。

索尔有些心疼的用手指蹭了蹭那一片有些秃的皮肤，轻声问道：“疼吗？怎么弄的。”

“被人类的捕兽夹夹住了前腿呀——”洛基舒服的仰靠在浴缸边，是无比轻松的语气，像是在说什么无关痛痒的玩笑。他眯着眼睛，脸上都带着快要融化一般的笑，两只小耳朵甩来甩去的，丝毫没有觉得这个回答有什么问题。

索尔却怔住了，他有些皱眉，手指依旧抚摸着那块伤口，迟迟说不出话来。

半晌洛基才反应过来，他看到索尔脸上满是歉意和心疼。索尔是个猎户，靠捕杀动物为生，这样的捕兽夹他放过无数个。

“……我很抱歉。”索尔低声道，他牵起那只受伤的小爪子，谢罪一般在伤口上落下一个轻吻。

“没、没事啦，也不一定就是你放的。”洛基被索尔突如其来的温柔和愧疚惊的手足无措，也不知道该怎么安慰。他能看到索尔垂着眼，眼神里都是难过。

“我这不是活的好好的，”洛基想了想，伸手拍了拍索尔的肩膀，安慰一般道：“你们这些愚蠢的人类还杀不了我。”

……气氛突然奇怪了起来，hmmm,好像说错话了。

“这样吧，”索尔突然伸出胳膊，横在洛基面前：“你也啃我一口，给我留个疤痕，就算扯平。”

“…你确定？”洛基伸手往上扯了一点嘴角，露出尖锐的犬齿：“我的牙可是很尖的。”

“嗯。”很简短而毫无迟疑的回应。

说实话，洛基想啃人类已经很久了，他们凭着自己有枪就敢在森林里横行霸道——要不是怕挨枪子，谁都想把他们从自己的领地里赶出去。

“用力，没关系的，咬破也无所谓。”索尔的胳膊又伸过来了一些，凑到洛基的嘴边。迟疑了几秒，洛基还是张嘴咬了上去，猎人和猎物，他们本就是天敌。

血很快流了出来，顺着索尔的胳膊，滴滴答答的滑进浴缸里，随即很快散开不见。

索尔没有皱眉，没有因为吃痛而想把手收回来，他只是静静地蹲在那里，一脸心疼的看着洛基手腕上的伤疤——自己到底都做了些什么。

十几秒后，洛基的嘴离开了索尔满是肌肉的胳膊。血液在那条胳膊上滑出道道殷红的印记，醒目而刺眼。

索尔没说什么，只是突然站了起来。

“你，你要干嘛，是你让我咬的。”洛基看到索尔猛然站起来整个人有些紧张的贴近了浴缸的边缘，他以为索尔生气了。

只是索尔没有，他看了有些炸毛的洛基一眼，伸手又去揉了揉他的小耳朵，然后转身拿了浴巾把洛基裹了起来从浴缸里抱出来放回床上。

“睡吧，”索尔帮他掖紧被角，自己也躺了上去。

“明天见。”

 

【六】

 

睁眼时，索尔的身边已经空无一人。房间被简单收拾过，床帘也被贴心的拉上。他冲下楼，问克里昨天那个送他进客房的人去了哪里，克里只是有些迷惑的反问道：“昨天不是你喝醉了自己走上去的吗？”

一切都像是做了一场梦，梦里那个黑发的小兽蜷在自己身边，睡得香甜。

但索尔知道这不是梦，胳膊上那块齿痕还清晰可见，依旧隐隐作痛——他要找洛基回来，跟洛基睡了一晚上，他总要负责吧？也许这是个无比俗气的理由，但索尔总是可以说服自己的。他急切的想要洛基回来。明明是他昨天晚上突然从天而降，毫不客气的走进了自己的生命，怎么现在，睡过一夜后连人影都消失不见了。

“你是不是发烧脑子烧坏了？”戴维给索尔倒了一杯茶，或许世界上真的会发生一见钟情，但绝对不会发生在索尔身上，因为他永远都在刻意而理性的把那些扑上来的姑娘推开——他甚至一直以为索尔后半辈子都要跟自己的手过了。

“不，你不懂，我是说…”索尔有些语无伦次，他的胳膊撑着桌面，有些无助的揉着自己的头发，他不知道该怎么告诉海姆达尔自己喜欢上一只雪貂。

“你知道他叫洛基，然后呢？你知道他姓什么、住在哪里吗？一点线索都没有，就只凭着一个名字，你上哪找人去？”

“我还记的他的长相，还记得他手腕上的一长条疤……我是说，我爱他…你懂吗？我必须要找到他，然后、然后求他嫁给我。”索尔有些语无伦次，他现在根本没办法冷静，谁能想到一夜风流又一见钟情这种事情真的会发生在自己身上。

戴维叹了口气，有些无奈道：“那你就去找吧，我的枪借给你，干粮也帮你打包好。好在我们这个镇子并不大，你边走边问，没准真是可以找到的……但是你看看这漫天的大雪，你真的不要再等等吗？”

索尔摇了摇头，他要去找到洛基，一刻也不能等待。

脚踏进森林的那一瞬间，索尔知道，自己在拿生命做豪赌。他知道洛基应该住在森林里，这整个森林都该是洛基的领地，所以他只能寄希望于洛基知道自己来了，来找他了。

一边走，一边喊，寒风顺着领口袖口灌进去，他的声音夹着漫天的风雪里，根本传不出去多远。没有方向，他就只能跟着直觉，一步步走向密林深处，他也不知道自己是走向洛基还是走向死亡——直到自己因为寒冷和体力不支栽摔倒在雪地中间。

再睁眼时自己已经在一个山洞里，不远处生着火堆，身下是柔软的稻草，洛基就躺在自己身边。他醒了，洛基也跟着醒来。

“不要命吗你！”这是两个人重新见面后，洛基对他说的第一句话，他的生气写在了脸上，不知道为什么会有人这么冒失，用自己的生命去冒险。

“你很担心我？”索尔反问道，他不知道现在是白天还是晚上，也不知道自己到底昏迷了多久，但是他还活着，洛基也在自己身边，他相信自己已经是那个被幸运女神亲吻的人了。

“我才没有……”洛基转过去不看他，尾巴却止不住的轻轻甩起来。

“别再消失不见了，”索尔看着他，眼神里满是温柔：“无论你跑去哪里，我都会找到你的。”

洛基不说话，火光照应下，这个金发蓝眼的男人的微笑杀伤力实在大了点。

“现在，看在我把命都搭上的份上，你要不要考虑嫁给我呢？”

 

洛基的脑子里早乱成了一锅粥，哪里还有思考的空间……跟这个人在一起吧，他足够温柔也足够诚恳，实在让人心动。更不要提他那根能把自己喂饱的老二…洛基实在没把握自己以后能不能再遇到这样一个人。

可他是人类啊……是人类啊。

洛基也不知道自己在想什么，心里乱糟糟的。这种说不清楚的感觉到底是什么…明明他们才分开了没几天，洛基就已经觉得像是生离死别一般。无数次想要跑回镇子里，天降一般出现在索尔的房子里，把自己窝进那个男人温柔的怀里。

洛基比索尔更不相信一见钟情，可是心里这种有些发痒又有些温热的感觉让他手足无措，想起索尔来整个人就会有些抑制不住的傻笑，可清醒过来以后——清楚的知道自己已经不在他身边以后，那种酸涩的感觉又让洛基很想哭。整个人陷入了那种乱七八糟的情绪里，包括现在，那种矛盾感被激发，他更不知所措了。

然而话说回来，他也并不是那个唯一因思念而夜不能寐的人。这种从来不曾感觉到过的心神不宁寝食难安同样让索尔手足无措……

 

“我不是来逼你的，”伊尔让斯看着愣在原地的洛基温柔的笑道，“我给你时间，好吗？”没等洛基反应过来，索尔先毫不客气地仰面重新躺倒回了草垛里，双手压在脑后，他已经完全暖和了过来，这个山洞足够曲折深邃，即使耳边还能听到外面风雪呼号的声音，寒气却一点没传进来。

身边的火堆烧得正旺，加之索尔的身体素质实在优于常人，才一会的功夫，他已经完完全全恢复了正常，正常的让他想在这里做些什么。

“我想……”索尔一边说，一边扯开自己的腰带，把那根不知道什么时候已经勃起的巨物掏了出来，直挺挺竖在那里，暴露在空气里:“我想‘它’会帮你找做决定的。”

这个人是怎么回事……洛基腹诽道，难道不是只有雄性动物才会在求偶的时候袒露生殖器以获得雌性关注的吗？

但是话说回来…从这个角度看，索尔的阴茎真的好大…洛基站在那用干草铺成的床边，低头看着索尔。他的肉棒不但大，而且粗长，擎天地站在那里，细看像是还有水汽冒出，上面青筋暴起，顶端不断有液体涌出，油亮又嚣张的样子。柱体还有些弧度——难怪能稳稳肏到洛基下体的每个敏感点…

“你要不要坐上来？”是询问而且温柔的语气，可谁都能听出来索尔声音背后的勾引跟调笑。他倒也不强迫，就那么大大方方地躺着，一脸反客为主的样子。

洛基吞了口口水，有些发愣。他从没觉得自己脑子这么不够用过…明明几个小时前他才花了九牛二虎之力把这个冻的半死的男人从雪地里拖回山洞，怎么才过了这么一会形势就变成了这样……  
“不想要吗？”索尔甚至无比恬不知耻地晃着胯，又伸手扯开了自己的上衣，露出自己的前胸到小腹，让健硕而棱角分明的胸肌和腹肌隐隐露出来。一只手从胸口向下，轻抚着自己的腹肌到胯间，直到手探进那丛浓密又乌黑发亮的阴毛里，再稳稳握住自己尺寸可怖的肉棒上下撸动了几下。目光更是暗示意味十足的盯着洛基。

洛基觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳…这个男人居然在色诱自己。

人类男性的气味传了过来，有些腥臭，又让人意乱神迷。他的发情期还没结束——当然不至于那么快结束，洛基本想靠自己熬过这几天的，毕竟最痛苦的时间已经过去了，现在他要做的就只是让自己安安静静的度过发情期的最后一段时间，哪成想索尔又神兵天降一般出现在他的生活里，打乱了他的全部节奏。

【七】

诱导发情。

洛基有些愣神，谁让他现在还在发情期内呢，他就是这么容易就被再次勾引到后穴湿潮。他依旧在迟疑…即使现在为了防止淫液流出自己已经不得不夹紧屁股。他有些羞气地瞪了索尔一眼，后者则依旧是一副气定神闲的样子，把选择权全部交给了洛基。

“来吧，”索尔沉声道，他也不着急，用那种优雅又满是欲望的声音一点点诱惑着，“全部由你主导。”

我来主导吗？……

洛基吞了口口水。他当然想骑上去，让索尔的大家伙操进自己的身体，破开层层软肉，整个人舒服到哆嗦。

他不知道自己该做什么，更不知道怎样做才是对的。自己像是中了面前这个男人的毒，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，没办法做理性的判断。

他心动嘛，当然是心动的，可是…这是个人类。是一方面持枪捕猎自己和同类，把自己当成是万物的主宰的傲慢的家伙。另一方面又寿命极短，赤手空拳随时会被雪埋的弱小的存在。

他们明明站在对立面的。

索尔，像是看出了他的纠结和迟疑，轻声道：“你不用想的太多，也不用把太多压力放在自己肩上。虽然我刚刚向你求过婚，但是。我们现在所做的跟即将要做的事情跟我刚刚的求婚没有任何关系。为什么不直接顺从了自己的欲望呢？”他的声音又轻又慢，像是在给小孩子讲睡前故事，又带着一丝宠溺和轻哄。洛基知道这个男人有多让人上瘾，也知道自己一旦上去可能就再也离不开了。可是他真的只是躺在那边，没有一丝强迫或是趁人之危的样子。

突然，索尔伸出手抓住了洛基的，湛蓝的眼睛注视着洛基的，后者则不停的躲闪。索尔慢悠悠说道：“信或是不信，你是我的第一个男人…和女人。”

洛基猛然抬头看着索尔，脸上写满了不可置信。他才不相信看起来经验颇丰的索尔以前从不曾跟任何人交媾过——他明明技巧高超极了。

“我不觉得这有什么不好意思的”索尔耸耸肩，当然，他是指将自己的处子之身保持了二十余年。因为这样或是那样的原因，索尔总是会觉得那些爬上他的床的女人都另有所图，于是他也就习惯了冷着脸拒绝一个又一个。在遇到洛基之前，他从来没有想过自己竟然会如此动情。

“你会是我的第一个男人和女人同时也会是最后一个。”索尔一字一句认真说道，语气里尽是认真和笃定。

“在来之前我已经做好了最坏的打算“他说：“无论是葬身雪地，或是没能找到你…亦或是，我找到了你，但你却拒绝了我。我这辈子都不会再去接受其他人了，或许我要跟它过后半辈子了？”索尔抬起手来扬了扬，调笑着。

洛基一直以为索尔是一个不善言辞的人——其实理性上讲，所有人都这么觉得，甚至包括索尔自己。

他都没有想过自己会一次说这么多话，明明一直以来他都寡言又对人疏离——当然了，戴维除外。

这算是告白吗？？

洛基的心软软的，冰雪已经开始融化了。手上的伤疤还在一次又一次的提醒着他，人类的阴险狡诈，但他选择相信面前这个人…即使他自己都不知道是因为什么。

他总是这样，轻易相信别人，才让自己的身上留下永久的疤痕。

只是这一次直觉鼓励着他继续向前走，不要迟疑，不要纠结，不要回头。他像是突然想通了，整个人扑了上去，顺从天性有什么不好，每个人生存在世上本来不就是这样的吗？

纵使自己不过是飞蛾扑火，到最后被伤的遍体鳞伤、体无完肤，但那又怎样？这是他的选择，他不会后悔。

只是要过很多年她才会明白:从他选择把自己交给索尔那一刻起，他的世界里便再也不会出现不忠或是背叛。索尔收下了他的信任和小心脏，当成无价之宝捧在怀里，把他放在心尖尖上。

不会再流离失所，不会再无家可归。不会再受到外界的丝毫伤害。索尔认真又努力的为他构建起了一个世外桃源。

那根阴茎直挺挺的站在那边看起来有些耀武扬威，而洛基早已经后穴濡湿，两个穴口都在规律地收缩着，吐出股股淫液。  
他也许刚刚还会难为情，但是现在不会了，顺从自己的天性有什么错？最起码在现在在此刻他是快乐的，并且不会为自己的决定而感到后悔。

 

索尔身下的草垛是他日常睡觉的地方，都是上好的嫩草芯晒干铺好的，躺上去又软又舒服，一点不亚于人类用鹅毛做的床垫。本来对洛基来说挺大个床，索尔躺上去一下子显得狭窄了很多，翻身都要担心摔到地上。

 

洛基爬了上去，他本来下身就穿着件袍子，还省去了脱裤子的过程。他的身子本来就纤瘦，没太多肌肉，又软又媚。

“亲亲他，”索尔握着那根巨物轻轻摇晃着，在火光的照耀下，龟头上反射着粘腻的水光。不少前列腺液涌了出来，顺着柱体向下滑。

更猛烈的檀腥味涌了过来，洛基没做声，他像是第一次见到这个大东西一样——把他完全吃进去怎么想都是异想天开。虽然现在已经不得不更进一步夹紧了屁股，他还是能感觉发情导致分泌出的淫液已经在顺着大腿向下滑了。

洛基就只是看着，也不动。但他爬上床的行为已经明确告诉了索尔，他愿意。

可能洛基根本没有意识到自己的一举一动有多么撩人吧。明明是一张精致脱俗到极致的脸蛋，却因为情欲而裹上了层层柔红，那双漂亮的大眼睛只是静静地注视着自己的生殖器，又纯洁又干净，像是整个世界里只有彼此…可能是个男人都会为此而疯狂的吧。

下一秒，没等索尔反应过来，洛基伸出手指剐蹭了一下龟头的边沿，他的由小爪子幻化成的人类的手纤长又骨节分明。

星火一瞬间点燃了索尔的全部欲望，索尔最敏感的地方被轻轻的挠了一下，那种猛烈的刺激让索尔倒吸了一口冷气。他的眼睛里燃起了欲火，恨不得立刻翻起身在把洛基扑倒压在身下好好疼爱，吃干抹净，直到他连收缩后穴的力气都没有，只能泪汪汪的求他停下来。

但是不可以，刚刚索尔答应了，要让洛基来主导的。他稍微有些后悔自己刚刚说过的话，但话已经说出去了，就只能遵守照做。索尔只得深呼吸，暗暗将那冲动压下去，一瞬间竟觉得小腹有些酸疼。

洛基还在犹豫，他拍掉索尔握着肉棒的手，自己伸手覆了上去。

上一次是因为发情期被逼无奈，色欲熏心，真等到两人水乳交融的时候洛基早已经没什么意识了…这一次洛基的脑子还算清醒，想好好玩玩。

“这样”洛基握住那根肉棒，缓慢地上下撸动起来，他仰头看着索尔问道“舒服吗？”

还没等索尔回答，他又突然加快了手上的速度和力度，激地索尔倒吸一口凉气，竟忍不住短促的“嗯…”了一声。

洛基像是受到莫大的鼓舞一般，漂亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，嘴角带着一丝戏谑的笑。

“如果……”洛基整个人向前伏过来，还依旧仰头看着索尔，眼神勾着他，想跟索尔四目相对，而后者却因为强烈的刺激甚至不得不闭上眼睛。

索尔都怀疑自己是不是看错了…洛基像是笑了一下，随机便张嘴含住了索尔的龟头。

“如果…这样呢？”洛基把那前端的凸起含在嘴里，声音有些含混地问道，他用舌尖扫过马眼和边沿的沟壑，又不时因为担心液体流出而发出色情的吮吸的声音。

而与此同时，洛基的手也依旧握在柱体上，有力而规律的上下撸动。他还不那么熟练，偶尔会扯到索尔的阴毛，可那并不影响索尔现在的极致体验。

别再刺激他了，索尔在心中祈祷，不然他可能真的要食言了。

相较于情欲，洛基好玩的心竟然占了上风，当他保持规律而有力的撸动持续了好几分钟后，他那只不安分的手又向下探去，握住了索尔的阴囊。他当然知道这是男人痛感最强的地方，便用手轻轻揉动起来，玩儿了一会儿，他像是扔不过瘾。手又继续向后，点按上了索尔的会阴。同样的地方，洛基却长了女性的阴唇和窄窄的阴道口。

 

即使洛基已经看到索尔在皱眉且闭着眼，像是在忍耐着什么。洛基以为索尔在强忍着射精的冲动，却没想到他其实是在心里默念:做人要言而有信……

若是知道自己被低估了，索尔可能会很生气吧。

但洛基一点不懂得见好就收。

不行，这样还不够。洛基在心里默想。一只手伸手捋着索尔的阴毛，嘴里也没停下，更加卖力的吮吸起来，另一只手向自己下体探去，是意料之中的汪洋一片。

指尖粘满了自己的体液，整个手掌都变得水光闪闪。没有任何预兆，更没有任何跟索尔的眼神接触，洛基的手指直接捅进了索尔的菊花里……  
【八】

一瞬间，索尔臀部的肌肉猛然绷紧了。虽说他自己的体液混合着洛基的口水早把他的后庭也濡湿了，但这样猛烈的刺激还是让索尔冷了脸，一瞬间便黑化了。

索尔一把把那只手拽出来，洛基像是还不知道自己玩过了火——直到那双宽厚的手卡上他的腰侧，直接被从索尔的双腿间提了起来。直到和索尔对视，看到他那双半闭的有些阴鸷的眼睛时，洛基才突然慌了神。

“反上天了？”索尔看着他，冷冷地说道。随即一巴掌拍在洛基屁股上，疼的他一个哆嗦。洛基有些挣扎，拍打在索尔身上胸口或是肩膀，后者却仿佛感觉不到痛感一样，一动不动，倒是洛基，不停地挣扎，拍打索尔高耸健硕的肌肉，没几下胳膊便有些发酸。

现在的处境好像反了过来，明明索尔才是过来求他跟自己回去的人，怎么现在他反而一副反客为主的样子？刚刚他明明答应了一切都交给洛基主导的。

索尔有些粗暴的把洛基的腿分开，让他跨坐在自己身上，洛基的雌穴跟后庭倒是因为发情而湿成一片，有些充血发红，他细软的阴茎却显得比平常更加瑟缩，垂在稀疏的黑色阴毛里，粉粉的，正对着索尔粗壮黑又青筋暴起的那根，显得委屈委屈又可怜。

看着索尔发红的眼睛和强行克制下来的狰狞的表情，洛基知道接下来会发生什么，毕竟他不是没有体验过这个男人在床上会有多么的残暴，简直像个暴虐的帝王，但他还是不死心的抗议了一句说：“你刚刚明明答应了一切都交给我主导的。”

“那是在你听话的时候。”索尔冷冷地回答了一句，言简意赅地回应道:“我反悔了。”

“有什么意见，”索尔又一巴掌拍在洛基的臀侧:“日后再说。”  
“你！”洛基有些气结，索尔刚刚那一巴掌拍的他生疼，整个人瑟缩般的向上躲去，却被索尔一把拽了回来，几乎是对准了一瞬间便操了进去。  
层层软肉被破开，洛基的雌穴有些勉强的吞咽着索尔的巨物，龟头一下子顶到了最里面，撞得他整个肚子都有些发酸，大腿根都开始哆嗦，整个人有些失神。  
洛基的拳头捶上了索尔的胸口，从齿缝间勉强挤出一句：“慢、慢点”随即便开始有些发颤的喘气，他还是有些吃不消。  
然而索尔不比洛基好受多少，那雌穴里的软肉像是有意识一般吮吸着他，舔舐着他下体最敏感的那一片，黏腻又细密的触感，再加上洛基是不是无意识的收缩，强烈的快感刺激的他头皮都有些发麻。

但他还是稍微停了一下，给洛基舒缓适应的时间。约莫几个深呼吸过后，洛基扶着索尔的胸膛，勉强让自己坐直了起来。他稍微挺直了腰背——这意味着两个人下体间的接触更加亲密、索尔也操的更深了。  
但洛基承认，他喜欢这种被填满的感觉。索尔带着弧度的阴茎稳稳操进去，每个敏感点都被照顾到，带着一丝酸痛的快感让他舒服到绷直了脚背。  
索尔伸手，撩开了洛基的袍子，让他敞开了前胸，充血的两点挺立着，是看起来很好欺负的殷红。他的手绕后抚上了洛基的后背，稍稍用力，强迫洛基的身子向前倾倒，索尔则一仰头，用舌头挑逗起了洛基的乳尖，他舔带啃，叫洛基一会疼一会痒，又想躲闪又忍不住把自己往前送去。  
“咿呀……”洛基无意识间自己开始摇晃起了屁股，身子稍微抬起来一点就会有淫水淅淅沥沥地顺着索尔的阴茎柱身滑落下来。


End file.
